


Dotting Daddy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, SPN Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't believe how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotting Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been run through the Beta process. Please, forgive any spelling errors. Reader Chooses Dean's Age. Written for [This Prompt.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85613.html?thread=32137837#t32137837)

John smiled as he rubbed his young son's distended stomach. It was such a beautiful sight and one he had never dreamed he would see.

"Dad, what are you thinking about?" Dean asked sleepily.

He tilted his head to the side and blushed slightly. "You and the miracle you're willing to give me."

The young boy rolled his eyes at his father's syrupy confession. It wasn't the first time he had heard those words. "I'm not mom. I'm not going to take our baby girl and run away. I mean, you know you're not the only one who was lonely when she took off with Sam and Bobby."

"I know; she was just… afraid…"

Dean snorted at his father's words. "No dad, she was jealous. I let Sammy nurse me when she was trying to wean him and… well, and I encouraged you to touch me. I just needed you to make love to me; like you did Mom and she thought I was disgusting. She even told me that before she left."

"You're not disgusting. You're beautiful and perfect in ways she could only dream of being. You didn't have to encourage much, trust me, I wanted you as much as you wanted me and now, now we're going to have a baby together. I wish I could marry you, but we have the same last name and you're better than any woman I could ever hope to find. You're my beautiful and perfect little mate, for the lack of a better word," John said earnestly as he leaned over and kissed his son gently.

"I kind of feel bad for her. She loved you as much as I did, but I think I needed you more than her. I needed to show you how much I love you," Dean whispered into his father's mouth.

"Mmm, well I think I needed you more than you needed me, so don't feel bad. We made our bed and now we can, very happily, lie in it," John said with a smile and small Eskimo kisses.

"Oof," Dean groaned into his father's mouth.

"Tabatha causing issues again?" John asked with a frown. He paused on rubbing his son's pregnant belly to just look at it.

"I think we have a future quarterback growing inside me… and I need to pee, again."

"To the bathroom it is then," John informed him with a chuckle as he helped Dean off the couch. "After you finish, I think I need to feed you both. How does pancakes sound?"

"Please don't. I will love you until the end of time, but you can't cook and I don't want another visit from the fire department. How about you order a pizza instead? I would really love a pepperoni, jalapeño, and pineapple pizza."

John shuddered at the thought of that pizza. "I'll order us two pizzas. Anything else you or the baby want?"

"Dr Pepper and your love," Dean said with a wide grin and a bright blush.

"You'll have them both," John whispered before giving his son a chaste kiss and rushing off to order the pizzas.

He couldn’t wait until Dean gave birth to their daughter. He was really looking forward to doting on the both of them.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A small part of this might be seen as character bashing. Please note: that is not how I intended for it to be. I just imagined Mary as a jealous wife.


End file.
